The Clarification EvaxJordan
by AchiSama
Summary: Lying on his bed watching the stars that s' could see outside the window did not think that Eva ... how he loved her ... but could not tell him. He could not tell him. Not again. She was now a princess, and he the Avatar, the master of the universe.


Hello guys!

I tell you now that I am 100% Italian, and then to translate from Italian to English I used Google Translate ... then a few words will be wrong!

anyway ...

This is the first story I write about Molly and Jordan ... I love this couple!

Here is a clarification on this chapter: I'm writing a story in chapters where they meet again Eva and Jordan. Jordan has returned to earth to live with his parents but is still offline. Eva found to be the princess of Lunaria and why the two boys can not be together ... however the story does not end well, I have yet to post it. But anyway I wanted to give you a taste of what you send in a few days ... I hope you like!

In this story, Jordan and Eve lived for a time in the house with her father, with his parents, Stan, and Rick Kojy.

THE CLARIFICATION

Eva was sleeping peacefully on his desk. He studied all day for a test that would have the next morning and had dozed off a few seconds ... but enough to dive into a deep sleep.

Jordan was in the next room and could not sleep. Lying on his bed watching the stars that s' could see outside the window did not think that Eva ... how he loved her ... but could not tell him. He could not tell him. Not again. She was now a princess, and he the Avatar, the master of the universe. It was impossible that so important a bond uniting them, because they were for two completely different lives away from each other. It could not hurt too revealing for a second time his feelings ... he would never permit him to suffer again because of him.

He looked at the clock, and feeling some desire, went to the kitchen downstairs. He passed the room of her friend and seeing the light of the lamp still seeping from under the door Jordan took courage and went on tiptoe.

... And saw her.

Eva was leaning on the desk with his head resting on the open book on the page dedicated to Caesar. The lamp lit up her face, dreams disturb it slightly, while his lips slightly damp soft glow shone at that. In his sleep, suddenly, with a sweet smile whispered:

Jordan-... -

At that escaped the Avatar blushed suddenly. How beautiful ...

He walked slowly to the girl and turned off the light. With the faint light of the moon was full that night, he could still see his face. Seeing this, he was blissfully asleep spontaneously to smile, thinking of what was delicate, yet strong and tough, evidenced by wins at Oban.

Molly-Force, is now going to bed ..-

in reply got a low moan as the girl in question is even more huddled in the chair, and hiding her face in her folded arms on the desk.

Smiling warmly took her in his arms and walked slowly towards his bed.

He paused to look at. His arms looked so small and helpless.

He would wake up and wanted to tell him so that he felt for her, while still in his arms, but he did not ...

Plan, carefully laid her on the bed, but Eva did not want to let go. She put her arms around his neck and Jordan had no intention of leaving ... Jordan tried to wriggle slightly ...

-Jordan ... not scanned, so cold ... I -

Jordan's heart to hear those words missed a beat and he remembered the night they had slept together on Oban, under the stars, one other's arms, it was great waking up with her lying on her chest and hear her breathing regular neck ... if it were not for that little unexpectedly named Don Wei ...

The boy looked at her slowly and tenderly planted a kiss on the forehead.

Apparently the pop turned out strong for the kiss woke her up.

-Jordan ...? What are you doing in my room? ... - Asked little Eve still asleep.

Jordan blushed suddenly, deeply embarrassed by Eva arms were still tied behind the neck of the boy but that Molly does not seem to matter.

-Erh ... you were asleep on the desk and ... well ... I wanted to bring to bed ... umh… -

Maybe it was the ruby eyes of Eve who were tied to his color of gold, or the highly romantic atmosphere that was created in her room, her lips were slowly approaching the two, and were dangerously closer and closer ... After a moment of indecision by Jordan finally touched the lips of the two in a sweet kiss ...

After the initial embarrassment Jordan drew her arm back on if their bodies so that even approached. Now Jordan's hands on her life while slowly stroking Molly was always with his arms crossed over Jordan's neck while his hands stroked her hair bi-color go into raptures. Jordan did a little pressure on her lips parted for him and Eve, enjoying this moment as their tongues danced in a battle without winners or losers.

Continuing to kiss they lay on the bed, him on top of her. Jordan broke away from that kiss coveted for months, with some regret, while Eva put a fake nose.

Jordan laughed heartily, and while Molly gave him a beautiful smile reserved just for him, Jordan gently stroked her cheek, sweet and loving. For an instant still mirrored the one in Jordan's eyes and then fell on his neck and his touch as a command, trembled with emotion.

Continued to cuddle up to sink into the beautiful world of Morpheus, the god of dreams, one o'clock accollolati other's arms.

Eva's face was hidden on Jordan's chest and hugged as strong as ever not to divide. Even their legs were entwined, while Jordan's hand was over curious in the hair of Eva.

Both smiled happily, dreaming of each other.

Eva woke at dawn. The first thing I saw was Jordan who watched tenderly. Realizzatasi where he was and the arms of whoever was visibly blushed wise sentiments that Jordan felt for her. Still felt for her. And Eve of this I was happy.

How to confirm its obvious theories Jordan gave her a sweet good morning how to accept that it was not all a dream.

-Love you-

Eve closed her eyes in order to remember that moment forever in his memory. Then he answered:

- ... I love you too Jordan ..-

Jordan smiled tenderly while Eva was giving him a sweet kiss morning.

A beautiful dream has become reality.

I must admit that I wrote a disgusting ... I do not know if you like, I hope so, because otherwise I'll kill myself!

Anyway let me know, I hope in your comments to know where to improve!

A kiss, Achisama


End file.
